Jade/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "An assassin for Shao Kahn, Jade has earned a reputation as an agile and stealthy warrior. Her family was Edenian nobility and served the emperor once he conquered their realm, giving Jade to him as tribute when she was a child. After years of rigorous training in the art of kombat, Shao Kahn awarded her the position of Bodyguard to Princess Kitana. Over the centuries she and Kitana have become close friends, which makes Jade's secret orders from Shao Kahn painful to accept: Should Kitana's loyalty falter, Jade must kill her friend." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Jade initially appeared at the side of Shang Tsung along with her best friend Kitana, watching from the sidelines as the tournament in Earthrealm took place. When Sonya successfully freed Jax from captivity in Goro's Lair, Jade and Kitana were ordered by Shang Tsung to prevent Sonya and Jax from leaving. Both of them faced Sonya in a two-on-one battle, but ultimately were defeated. After Shang Tsung was defeated by Liu Kang, Jade is next seen as she returned to Outworld through a portal along with her peers. Later on, Jade appeared in the Armory, finding Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage. Demanding that the intruders leave the restricted area, she engaged Jax in combat but was defeated by him before he continued on with his allies to save Sonya Blade. Shao Kahn later reprimanded Kitana during the second tournament after her failure to intercept the trespassing Lin Kuei warriors, and ordered Kitana to leave the Colosseum. As her bodyguard, Jade followed Kitana into the Wastelands. Jade noted Shao Kahn's displeasure with Kitana's behaviour and pleaded the princess to behave more accordingly, observing the fact that she had never seen him as angry with the Princess as he currently was. This enraged Kitana further, which prompted Jade to leave her friend alone, remarking that she would speak to Kitana later once she was in more of a mind to listen. Her departure from the Wastelands was only moments before Raiden arrived and informed Kitana that the answers to her own doubts and suspicions would be answered in the Flesh Pits, a place Kitana was forbidden to go to. When Kitana left to go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she called out to Jade, who she knew was following her through the Living Forest. Jade explained that she was told by the Emperor to prevent Kitana from entering the Flesh Pits, and remarked that she did not question the Emperor's orders. Following this, she begged Kitana to turn back on her quest. Kitana refused to turn back however and a battle began, from which Kitana emerged victorious. Leaving Jade defeated in the Living Forest, Kitana continued on to the Flesh Pits. After the revelation of Mileena's birth, Kitana brought Shang Tsung before the Emperor, only to learn the truth about her realm of Edenia from Shao Kahn himself. As she was escorted out of the room by Tarkatan Guards, Jade emerged from the shadows, having been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time. Realizing that her loyalty to Shao Kahn had put her best friend in jeopardy, Jade set out to make amends and free Kitana from captivity in the Tower. Entering the Armory, she encountered Baraka, who refused to let her go to the Princess. Comparing him to a guard dog, she openly mocked him before defeating him. As the Tarkatan insulted the Edenian race for their "lack of loyalty", Jade teased Baraka with a cryptic hint before stomping on his face, rendering him unconscious. Upon finding Kitana restrained by magic and protected by Sheeva, Jade continued to mock the Shokan both before and after she defeated her. Jade and Kitana shared a brief moment of joy before they became aware of the guards that were following Jade. Kitana told Jade to find Raiden and ask for his help. Hesitantly, Jade agreed, and fled back to the Wastelands, where she was found by Mileena. Claiming there was to be a celebration for her "Sister", Mileena attempted to defeat Jade but was unsuccessful, which prompted Jade to remark that she was much more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena could ever be. With Mileena defeated, the Earth warriors approached. Seeing the defeated Mileena on the ground, Smoke mistakenly believed that Jade had just defeated Kitana. Before she had the chance to explain herself, Smoke attacked her, which resulted in Jade reluctantly fighting and defeating him. Jade informed the rest of the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture and her location, which encouraged Liu Kang and Kung Lao to go to save her. Later, Jade joined the Earthrealm warriors during the invasion of Earthrealm. When the Lin Kuei cyborgs ambushed the Earthrealm warriors in the Temple, she assisted in defeating them. However, when Sindel arrived, Jade was one of the warriors who was killed by the empowered Queen as Sindel ripped her organs out of her body. Jade was last shown in the Netherrealm, resurrected with her soul in the possession of Quan Chi. She is last spotted when the Necromancer orders herself, Smoke, and Sub-Zero to attack the Thunder God. Raiden escaped before any battle could take place, leaving Jade trapped in the Netherrealm along with her other companions. Mortal Kombat X Jade is the only slain hero from the previous game who does not appear as a revenant in the service of Quan Chi, why this is so remains unknown. She does appear in Kitana's arcade ending, as a ghostly figure reaching out to her revenant friend. Kitana uses Jade's glaive and staff in her ''Mournful ''variation. Ending * Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "Shao Kahn was defeated, but the intense battle rendered Jade unconscious. She slipped into a dream-like state and found herself walking in an unknown realm. As she explored, her surroundings shifted and changed. Jade approached a lone figure who stood in the distance--a shimmering woman. She did not reveal her name, but spoke with an air of regal authority. Through the minds of countless mortals, the woman had been watching events as they unfolded over the centuries. She informed Jade that Shao Kahn's death was an outcome that must be re-imagined. Jade was defenseless as the woman possessed her body and emerged in the waking world." Character Relationships *Defeated by Sonya, along with Kitana. *Defeated by Jax. *Attempted to stop Kitana from betraying Shao Kahn, but was eventually defeated by her. *Betrayed Shao Kahn after Kitana was taken prisoner. *Defeated Baraka. *Defeated Sheeva, who was guarding a captive Kitana. *Told by Kitana to seek out Raiden and ask for his help. *Defeated Mileena. *Defeated Smoke after he mistook Mileena for Kitana. *Joined Raiden on his quest. *Sent help to rescue Kitana. *Joined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs alongside the Earthrealm warriors. *Killed by Sindel when she pulled out her stomach. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline